Previously, most abrasive films have been prepared by using a coating liquid with abrasive grains made out of an inorganic substance micro-powder dispersed in an organic solvent binder, coating the coating liquid on a film-like substrate, and then drying the film by heating, as described, for example, in JP-B-53-44714 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"). However, because the film prepared by this method results in insufficient wetting of the abrasive grain binder solution, abrasive grain-dispersing stability is lowered. Accordingly, a high quality coating layer cannot be obtained due to coagulation. Further, because of poor storability of the coating liquid, it is necessary to apply a complicated operation such as mixing during coating which sometimes results in difficulties.
Moreover, since solvents for the coating liquid such as toluene, xylene, ethyl acetate, and methylethyl ketone are used in the above method, safety, non-pollution and resource conservation are important considerations.